


Displacement

by Shamelessquestions (KagekitsuneXXX)



Series: Domestic Bliss [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Relationship Problems, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekitsuneXXX/pseuds/Shamelessquestions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Displacement: the redirection of an emotion or impulse from its original object (as an idea or person) to another.</p><p>It was never anything Mandy did; it was just some sort of fucked up timing that she finally showed up just when Mickey and Ian were in the midst of their growing pains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Displacement

**Author's Note:**

> All thoughts and comments are welcome.

Mandy finally relented and moved in.

Her brother and best friend had been on her for months to follow them out to New York. She could crash on their sofa-bed for as long as she needed; until she sorted herself out and figured out a way to get her life going. She had resisted for a while, scared of the change and all the consequences that came with it. It had taken a phone call from her brother—one late night after it had all gone to pot again, telling her to get her shit together before he came back and dragged her out by her hair—to finally convince her to give it a chance.

So she came and settled in immediately as if she had been the missing piece of the puzzle all along. She giggled with Ian and she roughhoused with Mickey and she relished the idea of being safe and secure for once. She pitched in where she could around the house while she job-hunted and tried to assess her talents. Her hosts were more than supportive in their own unique ways. So it was never anything Mandy did; it was just some sort of fucked up timing that she finally showed up just when Mickey and Ian were in the midst of their growing pains.

Ian’s schedule was pretty shitty. The accelerated business degree gave him no time off except for federal holidays. He and his advisor had discussed his needs and he’d impressed on her that he wanted this to go as quickly as possible. From Monday to Saturday, Ian was mostly at school during the mornings and the afternoons, with some free chunks of time here and there. At night, he’d pick up shifts dancing at the Tinder Box for the extra money. Mickey was even busier, working construction in the days and acting as the bouncer at the Tinder Box’s sister club, the Fox Hole, at nights. He had been working at Ian’s club for a while, but he had been costing Ian tips with his intense hovering and aggression to Ian’s admirers. Even when he dialled it down and backed off, he would look like his heart was breaking every time some random guy shoved some bills down Ian’s shorts. This in turn, fucked Ian up badly, because he was no longer high enough or manic enough to overlook that shit, and the last thing he wanted was Mickey looking at him all pissed off and wounded. So Mickey had transferred, because they needed the money, and dancing was the best money-making skill Ian had at his disposal.

Mickey at least had the weekends off. Well, in theory he did. Some Saturdays and Sundays, he’d get calls in for construction work and there was no way he could turn down the overtime money. So the Sundays that should have been theirs, just Ian and Mickey’s, were more often disrupted than not. But with three jobs between them, plus Mickey’s cautious drug dealing, they were managing the rent, bills, expenses and the balance of Ian’s tuition. They couldn’t afford to rock the boat and it hadn’t been so bad at first. Ian just couldn’t believe you could live with someone and still wind up missing them so much.

It wasn’t until Mandy showed up that it really drove home to Ian just how much he was missing out with Mickey. He’d come home on some Saturdays to find them screaming at the TV as they decimated their online opponents in HALO or whichever battle game tickled their fancy at the time. Today, Ian came in to find Mandy standing on the couch, yelling bloody murder at some troll.

“Are you camping motherfuckers still asking for sandwiches? How old is that shit?!” Mandy shouted into her headset while a still seated Mickey snorted at her side, “oh I’m all woman, bitch! You couldn’t handle this pussy if I put training wheels on it!”

Mickey let out his signature maniacal laugh as Mandy continued her trash talk, “Mandy, he’s rounding the burnt out cars up north.”

“I’m coming for you, bitch! Not even gonna waste ammo on you…melee, motherfucker!” Mandy screamed as she dropped down on her target and made quick work of him with her hunting knife.

“Haa, nice!” Mickey sniggered and fist-bumped his sister, who had finally calmed down enough to sit back down. Ian just stood for a minute watching them, neither having heard when he came in. At length, he just rolled his eyes and went off to his room. He had a shift this evening and needed to crash to get his energy up. Mickey spotted him in his peripheral vision just before Ian disappeared into the room.

“Shit, Gallagher, when did you get-” Mickey was cut off when Ian shut the door behind him.

“He okay?” Mandy asked her brother as he kept staring at the closed door.

“Yeah, he’s probably just tired,” Mickey said a little uncertainly, “he’s gotta get some sleep for his shift later.” Mickey sighed and returned his attention to the screen, “Let’s finish these fools.”

* * *

The following Wednesday after his shift ended, Ian waited outside the Fox Hole for Mickey to emerge. His boyfriend finally came out, supporting an obviously inebriated Mandy as she tottered out on sky high heels. Ian’s smile was brittle. He had been hoping to get some alone time with his boyfriend on the commute home before they both passed out later. That clearly wasn’t going to happen. That small smile faded when he saw that both siblings were bruised and bloodied.

“What the fuck?!”

“I’m in love, Ian,” Mandy drawled drunkenly, “hottest piece of ass ever. Her girlfriend is a cunt, though.”

Mickey only grinned at Ian’s confusion, “one of our headliners gave her a lap dance. This giddy bitch,” Mickey nodded towards his sister, “starts to get handsy. Turns out Tina’s girlfriend didn’t appreciate it.”

“I was stomping her out though, jumping ass bitch,” Mandy muttered as her brother piloted her down the street.”

“Yeah, she had friends, couple dudes too,” Mickey continued to explain, “I had to jump in.”

“You were fighting with patrons?! Won’t that get you in trouble?” Ian fretted.

“I’m a bouncer, I was bouncing. Even if I do get in trouble, so what, they were piling on my sister,” Mickey shrugged, “we’re Milkoviches, man. Blood first, everyone and everything else is bullshit.”

“Bros before hoes!” Mandy howled into the night, just managing to avoid face-planting thanks to Mickey. Her brother sighed, rolled his eyes and then tossed her over his shoulder.

“Do not throw up on my back, bitch, or we’re going to have problems!”

“Bros before hoes,” Mandy repeated weakly and promptly passed out.

* * *

It was the breakfast thing that finally had Ian snapping. It was the one thing they managed to pull off regularly. Ian would get up, get breakfast ready and they’d eat together before Mickey headed out for the day. Depending on Ian’s schedule, he’d either go back to sleep, or get ready to head out as well. His schedule and meds were fucking him up though, and his energy levels fluctuated badly lately. He’d have enough to get through school and work most days, but after each, he was just wiped.

The morning in question, he startled awake only to find that Mickey wasn’t next to him and strong sunlight was streaming through the windows. Swearing to himself, he tumbled out of bed, shrugged into some clothes and hurried out into the kitchen. Mickey was chattering animatedly around a mouthful of bacon.

“I’m telling you, it’s all I can do not to shove the moron off the fucking high-rise.”

“You should though,” Mandy nodded as she dumped a stack of pancakes on Mickey’s plate and handed him the syrup. He immediately up-ended it over the stack. “He sounds like a total douche. Can you make it look like an accident?”

“Nah, fucker knows to stay at least arm-length from almost everybody,” Mickey grinned at Ian as the redhead emerged from the room blinking and frowning.

“Want me to run him over for you?” Mandy asked lightly. Mickey’s distraction clued her in to Ian’s presence and she grinned broadly at him too. “Morning! Hungry? Shit ton of bacon and cinnamon pancakes.”

“Who are you guys talking about?”

“Joker at work, don’t even worry about it,” Mickey checked the time and quickly scarfed down the rest of his food. He kissed Ian goodbye and was out the door before Ian could even start processing this unusual start to his morning. Mandy made up a plate and slid it across to Ian after he took Mickey’s vacated seat.  

“I usually make breakfast before we head out,” Ian said pointedly, feeling the irritation just chipping away at his cool.

“Yeah, we know, but you were out. You looked so exhausted; we decided not to bother you.”

Even the “we” was grating on him and he stared sullenly at his plate. “How’s the job-hunt going, Mandy?”

She finally picked up on the strange edge to his voice and looked at him apprehensively while she began clearing the table. “I’ve been looking around, but nothing yet. You know how it is…”

Ian only scoffed and pushed away his food, “I’m not hungry right now. I need to get back to sleep.”

Mandy could only bite her lip, watching anxiously as Ian stalked off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

By Sunday, Ian’s mood was simply black. It didn’t help either to find himself alone in his bed again and Mandy already on clean up when he headed into the kitchen.

“Hey nerd,” Mandy greeted cheerfully, “want some coffee?”

“Where’s Mickey?” He asked abruptly, seeing no signs of his boyfriend anywhere.

“His boss called him to help lay pipe in some place called Mill Basin, I think,” she poured him some coffee and teased lightly, “literally, of course. Can you imagine though?”

So another Sunday fucked then. Ian grabbed the coffee, mumbled a grumpy “thanks” and went back to his room. He didn’t emerge until near dinner time, and of course, Mandy was already halfway through the preparations.

“Dude, have you eaten all day?” Mandy eyed him with concern, “you’ve just been knocked out.”

Ian shrugged dismissively and eyed the preparations, “what are you making?”

“Pork chops and applesauce; made the sauce from scratch too. We’re getting all Brady Bunch up in here,” Mandy spooned some in a cup for Ian to taste. “Tell me what you think.”

“Why didn’t you just blend it? Mickey hates sauce when it’s chunky,” Ian sniffed.

Mandy snorted, “Since when? Maybe for the canned stuff, but trust me everyone in my family loves when I make this shit; Mickey included.”

“I know what he likes, Mandy,” Ian said quietly, feeling something like a scream working its way up his spine. Mandy was clueless to it all, and continued happily teasing Ian, inadvertently slamming away at his latest sore spot.

“Ugh, do not even try to play the ‘I know what my man likes’ card, dude. You’ve known him, what, five years? He’s been my brother for twenty. You just got trumped, bitch.” Her playful grin was wiped off when the cup of applesauce she gave Ian went crashing against the kitchen window.

“What the fuck, Ian?!”

“Don’t tell me what I know,” Ian hissed, face reddening rapidly. Mandy just looked at him agape, trying to understand his sudden rage at her.

“What the hell is your problem? I was just kidding around with you!”

“Why are you even still here?” Ian demanded, shoulders tight, trying his damndest to tamp back the ugly coming out of him and failing miserably, “all you’ve done is get in the way.”

“You told me to come!” Mandy screamed back, stung by Ian’s rancour, “I’ve only been trying to help!”

“I don’t want you here!”

Mandy went stock-still, horrified as Ian stood across from her, red-faced and heaving. After a beat, she just shook her head, fighting off tears as she rushed to the door and started yanking on her boots. She grabbed her coat and flung the door open, nearly bowling over Mickey as she ran out.

“What the hell? Mandy!” Mickey watched baffled as his sister ran off. He came into the apartment; eyebrows raised and took in the hard line of Ian’s lips and the crossed arms. “What the fuck’s going on? What’d you say to Mandy?”

Ian’s dry laugh held no trace of amusement. He nodded sarcastically, “oh course, it’s going to be my fault, right? Blood first, right?”

It wasn’t even a minute in and Mickey knew already that some serious shit was brewing with Ian. He breathed slowly, trying to head this thing off before it could get started. He wanted to choose his words carefully, but tact was never Mickey’s strong point. He tried going back to his earlier question. “What’s wrong with Mandy, Ian?”

“Fuck Mandy; is that all you care about anymore?!” Ian snapped, advancing on Mickey, “the two of you have been running around exploring your inner children and haven’t bothered to give a shit about anything or anyone else.”

Mickey’s eyebrows hitched higher and he scratched his face in agitation. He kept taking deep breaths, trying to fight off the defensive anger bubbling up and went down a mental checklist of things that could possibly be going wrong with Ian. The younger man had been taking his meds, Mickey saw to that. He couldn’t recall any major problems to trigger him off. He was drawing a blank, so he tried again.

“You’ve been in a weird mood lately, man, and tired all the time. We thought we should just give you some space and let you get some rest. That’s all.” He bit his inner cheek at Ian’s rude snort and eye-roll. “Is Mandy okay, Ian, what did you do?”

“You know what, why don’t you just go find her and leave me to sort my own shit out. That seems to be the norm lately.”

“Seriously? Is that what this is really about, Gallagher? You’re jealous of the time I spend with my sister?” Mickey didn’t know whether to be amused or exasperated, “the fuck outta here. She’s family, for the love of-”

“You don’t want to talk to me anymore. You don’t want to hang out,” Ian ignored Mickey’s incredulous sputtering and dropped the depth charge, “you can’t even stay awake when I want to fuck you…”

Mickey went off, “Oh my god, that happened once! One time, Ian!”

“It happened twice,” Ian responded drily.

“Oh well, you’re gonna have to forgive me,” Mickey’s volume finally climbed high enough to meet Ian’s, “I only work eighteen hours a day to support your horny ass!”

“Who the fuck wants you to?!” Ian exploded, sending a second Milkovich into a startled silence. Mickey stayed quiet, glaring at a fuming Ian. He didn’t want this to escalate, didn’t know how it could do anything but. “Fuck it, I can’t deal with this shit now.” Then just as sister had done before him, Mickey made his exit, leaving an apoplectic Ian behind.

“Are you fucking serious?!” Ian raged unbelievingly as he watched Mickey storm out. “You’re fucking walking away from me?!” He picked up the nearest thing he could get his hands on and sent the vase sailing against the slamming door. He waited a beat, but Mickey was gone. He let out a strangled yell, his head feeling like it could explode at any minute.

He paced the living room like a caged animal, everything coalescing into one protracted awful moment. His heart was pounding, threatening to break free of his chest that was tightening around it. He was losing it completely; he could feel all his control just slipping from him, like trying to grasp flowing water. He couldn’t breathe and the room was starting to swim. He sank to the floor and pulled it together long enough to fish for his phone and hit his speed dial.

_“Anne Lester speaking”_

“I can’t…I need…I can’t breathe,” Ian panted into the phone.

_“Ian, are you having an attack?”_

“I can’t breathe…” The panic was claiming him now, the abyss rushing up to meet him.

 _“Focus on the sound of my voice, Ian. You are going to be okay. Try to slow your breathing,”_ Anne listened to Ian struggle for control and kept trying to soothe him, _“I’m right there with you. You’re going to be fine. Remember what we said you’d do when you felt like you were spiralling?”_

“Find something solid… something unmovable,” Ian eyes danced around the room, looking for something to anchor him.

_“That’s right, Ian. Get your hands on something solid and stationary, let it help steady you.”_

“Shit!” Ian’s eyes swivelled towards the muttered curse just in time for Mickey to reach him. Mickey dropped to the floor in front of him and cradled his face, forcing Ian to keep eye-contact with him. “It’s okay, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

Ian reached up and clung to Mickey’s jacket, green eyes large and wet, while his whole body vibrated. “Mick, I can’t…”

“I know, it’s okay,” Mickey soothed. He shifted and sat with his back to the wall and pulled Ian down into a hug. Ian rested his head against Mickey’s chest, being slowly calmed by his boyfriend’s heartbeat. Eventually, things quieted enough for Mickey to hear Anne’s voice squeaking from somewhere around his feet. He used his foot to kick the fallen phone towards him in order not to disturb the now quiet Ian.

“Hey Anne?”

_“Mickey, thank God. I was only hearing shuffling. What’s happening?”_

“I have him now,” Mickey massaged Ian’s neck while the redhead maintained a death grip on his thigh.

_“Has he been having a lot of these episodes lately?”_

“No, nothing like this, but… he hasn’t been great,” Mickey admitted anxiously.

_“Okay, after he calms down and feels a little better, let’s all talk and try to get to the bottom of this. I suspect we may have to change a few things.”_

* * *

By the next day, Ian was acclimatizing to a new antidepressant that was doing an amazing job of making him realize just how out of it he had been the past few weeks. He took the day off school and called out sick to work. Mickey had left for work late, unwilling to leave until he was sure Ian was okay. The mood in the house was far from normal, though.  Mandy was steadily avoiding him and he knew Mickey wasn’t going to be happy with him either when the sick boyfriend concern burnt off. Ian sighed and padded through the empty apartment to take a shower.  He’d start fixing this shit-show tomorrow.

* * *

He didn’t head straight home after school. Instead, he headed to the nearby playground where he found Mandy sitting morosely on one of the swings. He took a seat on the neighbouring one and they sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

“I am the biggest asshole ever,” Ian admitted sheepishly, “I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t ask to come out here, you know,” Mandy replied sullenly. “You and Mickey practically forced me.”

“I know…”

“I was only trying help you guys out, because I am not a freeloader!” Mandy rounded on him, kicking at his legs hard enough to make him wince.

“I know…”

“I didn’t know breakfast was your thing, okay? No one told me! I wasn’t trying to step on your toes!”

Ian sighed  and tried to explain the dark mess that was his mind. “I’m sorry, seriously. It didn’t have anything to do with you, Mandy. I was just frustrated and freaking out and I needed a body to yell at. When I get like that, my brain just reaches for the worst stuff. I didn’t mean any of it. You know I love you and want you here—forever if needs be.”

“Yeah, let’s not go overboard,” Mandy muttered, “I hate being yelled at, Ian.”

“I’m the worst, I know…”

“And I know you’re sick and your meds were fucking with you, but you’ve gotta give us some goddamn credit,” Mandy flared right back up. “I know us Milkoviches aren’t the most focused sometimes, but we’re not cats. We’re not going to wander away if you don’t shake something shiny in our faces every five minutes. Mickey’s not going to just forget he’s in love with you and fuck off just because you have crazy schedules right now and can’t fuck every five minutes.”   

Ian knows that too, most of the time. But he can’t help it that he feels like Mickey’s getting a raw deal here. He’s working multiple jobs supporting a mercurial boyfriend whose fucked up head might betray him at any moment. Ian wanted nothing more than to make it a fairer trade.

“He’s in love with you, he’s happy, like honest-to-goodness happy. When we’re not playing HALO and having illicit breakfasts behind your back, you’re literally all he talks about. Relax already,” Mandy sighed, reading every thought that flickered across Ian’s face, “Jesus, are you two going to be like this for the rest of your lives, because this shit is exhausting.”

Ian shrugged and smiled. “Probably, knowing us.” He grinned and extended his hand. She rolled her eyes dramatically but took it. They sat quietly, hands joined, barely moving on the swings.

“Do you think I’d make a good bartender?” She asked suddenly, breaking their reverie. “Mickey said he heard about an opening at a bar close to the Fox Trot. I was thinking of heading down there and flashing my tits. Never done it before though.”

“Lies, you’ve flashed your tits plenty of times” Ian teased and shifted to avoid another kick at his ankles.

“I meant bartend, you ass.”

“You’d be great at anything,” Ian nodded sincerely, “You’d learn fast. You one of the smartest people I know.”

She smiled, placated in spite of herself. “Well, if I can serve food to people with a straight face while wearing a squirrel on my head, what can’t I do?”

* * *

It was the first Friday night Ian had off in a while. He lay in bed beneath his sheets, unable to sleep but not knowing what to do with himself. His eyes flew open when the door opened and Mickey came in without a word. He followed his boyfriend with his eyes as he moved through the room silently, tossing down his bag and peeling off his clothes, just random flashes of pale flesh in the moonlight. After a few minutes, Mickey was gone again, off to take a shower, still not having said a word to Ian.

The redhead sighed and tried to burrow into his sheets miserably. He supposed that the concerned phase had finally passed and Mickey was now settling into being annoyed with him. He was just going to have to do his time and pay his penance. He almost sighed when Mickey came back into the room. He kept his eyes on the opposite wall as he felt the bed dip under Mickey’s weight. All was silence for a while until Mickey planted a foot in Ian’s side and sent the redhead tumbling off the bed.

“The hell Mickey!”

“You awake?” Mickey asked nonchalantly as Ian got to his feet with murder in his eyes.

“You just kicked me off the fucking bed! Of course I’m awake!”

“So am I,” Mickey’s smile was otherworldly beautiful in the moonlight, “wanna get on me?” If it’s one thing Ian was good at, it was not looking a gift horse in the mouth. He pulled off his boxers and got under the covers in one fluid motion. Mickey’s mischievous grin widened just before Ian could cover it with his own.  

They started off slowly with deep, exploring kisses and Mickey running his hands up and down the length of the body pressing him into the mattress. It had been over a couple of weeks that they had had even so much as a decent make out session, and even Mickey was in no particular hurry to get right into the hard, driving pace he loved. Ian sighed happily. He braced his weight on one arm so he could cradle Mickey’s face with one hand, tilting his boyfriend’s face up so he could deepen their kiss and surge against him.

Mickey abruptly shoved Ian off him and onto his back, and quickly moved to straddle the redhead. He smirked down at his boyfriend’s mind blown expression as he rocked his hips forward, sliding their rapidly hardening dicks together. Mickey leaned forward, grasping the headboard with one hand and wrapping the other around their cocks and began pumping in long, firm strokes. Ian arched beneath him, his eyes fluttering closed as he grasped Mickey’s hips.

“You like that?” Mickey teased, moving his hand and rocking his hips a little faster.

“I thought you’d be mad at me,” Ian breathed, not entirely able to avoid questioning the gift horse.   

“Who says I’m not?” Mickey abandoned the stroking to simply rut harder and faster against Ian. He leaned down to bite along his boyfriend’s jaw line, “Anne says I need to do a better job of helping to keep your balls empty. Might stop you going off the deep end so often.”

Ian’s ragged moan ended in a laugh, “fucking liar, she did not say that.”

“Alright, so it’s a personal theory. Don’t want me to test it?”

Ian dug his fingers into the black hair and dragged Mickey’s mouth to his. He reversed their positions again, flipping Mickey onto his back and grinding hard against him, relishing the feel of Mickey’s hands kneading his ass and his legs sliding up the back of his thighs.

He finally broke the kiss to suck eagerly on Mickey’s neck, fully intending to leave as many glaring marks on his boyfriend’s body as possible. Mickey grunted and thrust upwards against him, already getting close to edge simply from the friction. “You wanna finish like this?” Mickey panted, “‘cause, I kinda want you in me right now.”

Ian made a muffled noise in the crook of Mickey’s neck and reluctantly broke away to rifle through their night table. “Shit!”

“What?” Mickey’s eyes widened when Ian waved the empty bottle of lube at him. “You didn’t buy more lube?!” It was a crime against humanity.

“I was dealing with a lot of shit, okay?” Ian said defensively, “you didn’t buy any either!”

“You were being pissy, it didn’t seem like a pressing need right then,” Mickey hissed back.

“Go ask Mandy if she has any!”

“Like fuck I’m going to go ask my sister for lube! How mortifying is that shit?” Mickey grumped, “figure something out, Firecrotch. I need lube, nothing’s been up there for two weeks!”

“What, your hymen grow back?” Ian asked drily. He yelped as Mickey sent him crashing to the floor again. He got back to his feet and glared at the unapologetic Mickey. “Well, I could run to Walgreens, or we can use nature’s lube. Up to you.”

Mickey mulled it over quickly. Like hell he was going to wait a half hour or more for Ian to get ready and run to the perpetually busy pharmacy. He was ready to go now. He flipped over onto his stomach without a word, spread his legs and buried his face in a pillow, knowing full well Ian was smirking at him. His body tingled in anticipation as Ian grasped his ankles before slowly sliding his hands up the back of his legs and thighs. He massaged the pale buttocks firmly, slowly spreading them and stroking his thumb lightly over Mickey’s puckered entrance. The brunet wriggled his hips and made impatient noises into his pillow. He was rewarded when Ian suddenly swooped down and swiped his tongue, broad and heavy, across his hole.

Mickey shuddered and cursed at the sensation. His hips jerked up as Ian settled between his thighs. The redhead continued to tease Mickey with his tongue, licking around the tight ring until Mickey was shoving back against him in frustration. Before his boyfriend could snap and crush his head with his thighs, Ian firmed his tongue and pushed in, eliciting a sharp gasp from his lover. He pulled back, slicked his fingers and slipped the first one in, accompanying his tongue into Mickey’s tight heat.

“Jesus fuck, hurry up already!”

Ian huffed at Mickey’s impatient bossiness and slipped in another digit, pulling away so he could flex and scissor his fingers. He wanted to give Mickey more time to adjust, but the brunet wasn’t having it. “Turn over, idiot.” Ian commanded and Mickey obeyed eagerly. Ian focused on his lover’s face as he found his prostate and pressed, sending Mickey into convulsions.

“Get in me now!”

“Better if you come first,” Ian panted, always surprised by how close Mickey could bring him to the edge without even doing anything. He watched the blue eyes flutter and the red lips part and his own leaking cock twitched painfully, “come for me,” Ian ordered, massaging Mickey’s prostate mercilessly. Mickey needed no more encouragement than that. He came hard with a shout of Ian’s name, spilling against his stomach. Ian withdrew his fingers and swiped them through Mickey’s ejaculate. The brunet wrinkled his nose as Ian slicked himself with it and his own pre-cum.

“Oh that is just so gay.”

Ian burst out laughing in spite of himself. “Shut the fuck up, I could’ve been back from Walgreens by now. You don’t want a spit only ride. That shit dries fast.”

He gripped the back of Mickey’s knees and lined himself up. He pushed in Mickey slowly and steadily, feeling the hot flesh give against the intrusion.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Mickey hissed at the burn of Ian’s cock moving into him. Pain and pleasure pulling him in opposing directions. Ian didn’t stop his advance until he had sunk in to the hilt. He paused then to give a gasping Mickey time to adjust.

“If someone hadn’t been so damned impatient and let me have a few more minutes to stretch him, he wouldn’t be-”

“Oh shut the fuck up and fuck me, Jesus!”

Ian grinned and began moving, taking great care to hit that spot with brutal accuracy. His breath stuttered as he rammed into his boyfriend, thrusting harder and faster as the need and anxiety of the past couple of weeks fuelled his passion. Mickey alternated between moaning and yelling out unabashedly, riding out the pain and discomfort until they simply weren’t there anymore. He clawed at the sheets as Ian’s hands slipped to his hips in a punishing grip.

“Shit Mickey,” Ian’s eyes rolled back as he slammed into his boyfriend, letting Mickey’s cries of pleasure wash over him. The heavy headboard of their bed vibrated, threatening to add to their already considerable racket. Mickey surged up and forward, knocking Ian back so he could ride him. He rode him hard, his laugh wild and lust-filled as Ian turned into a complete mess beneath him. The redhead dragged him down for a last torrid kiss, before releasing him and warning of the impending explosion.

“Fuck Mick, I’m so close.”

Mickey wasn’t exactly far behind either. “Touch me.”

Ian obediently stroked Mickey’s resurrected cock a few times before they both toppled over the edge, screaming each other’s names.

* * *

The next morning, the two men chatted quietly while Ian prepared breakfast. Mandy was still cocooned on the sofa-bed, snoring softly while Mickey stuffed his face with syrup-drenched pancakes and filled Ian in on two weeks of work drama.

“What was she doing last night?” Ian nodded to the lump on their couch. “You think she wants breakfast now?”

“Yo Mandy!” Mickey’s yell could wake the dead, “you wanna eat now?”

Mandy freed one hand from her cocoon so she could flip them off. “Goddamned loud-ass homos, keeping people up all night,” she muttered in her pillow as she shuffled around trying to get comfortable. “I wouldn’t give you lube even if I had any.”

Mickey and Ian looked on in amusement while Mandy wriggled around grumpily, trying to rediscover her sweet spot. Soon, she was softly snoring all over again.

“Told you your ass was loud,” Mickey said lightly as he spared his pancakes, “between the red hair and that mouth of yours, you could be a fucking siren.”

Ian simply rolled his eyes and dumped more eggs on Mickey’s plate.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI, 'Power Play' explains who Anne Lester within the overall series.


End file.
